


Making History

by Lord_Loki (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Unsympathetic Patton, abusive!Patton, mercenary!Thomas, patton is only mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lord_Loki
Summary: Thomas and Emile make history
Relationships: Emile Picani/Patton Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Emile Picani
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Making History

Thomas knew that most people didn’t have the same experiences he did. Thomas knew that people didn’t have the same job as him. Thomas knew that people often found his career choice immoral or even illegal. (To be honest, it was illegal.) But, Thomas also knew, some people found his job helpful. 

Emile, for example, needed all the help he could get sometimes. 

“I’ve got a job for you,” Emile had whispered to him, his voice a soft breathy tone. “My boyfriend. He, well, he’s been not so nice lately.”

Not so nice had been an understatement.

Patton had been horrible. He had beaten and yelled at Emile. He had forced him to do all the housework. Patton had made him do anything that he wanted him to. 

So Emile called Thomas. Thomas had a fairly simple job. He was a mercenary. A fairy well known one. When people gave him a fair sum of money, he would kill whomever they wanted him too.

“It’s done,” Thomas had said to him, tossing him a pair of Patton’s glasses. Thomas only needed two more kills before he hit the record of the most murders by one single mercenary 

“Thank you!” Emile had cried, jumping towards him and wrapping him in a hug. 

Emile and Thomas became friends fast. And lovers even faster. But, like everything else, it came to an end. 

“I’ve gotta go,” Thomas had whispered to him on their last night together. 

“Where are you going?” Emile had whimpered, tears in his eyes. 

“To make history, baby.”

Thomas cried when he left. He cried harder when he was given money and an address. The address was the house of the man he had loved for three days. Emile was gone by morning.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
